


Рождественский подарок для Брайана Кинни

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линдси и Мелани дарят Брайану на Рождество рыжего котёнка, который в полночь превращается в симпатичного молодого человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский подарок для Брайана Кинни

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено этим чудесным вылупляшкой от yeees: http://jj2.ucoz.ru/kotiki/9.png

Никогда не понимал смысла этой суеты, когда в преддверии Рождества люди, словно раненые лоси, носятся по магазинам, скупая абсолютно бесполезные вещи, дабы преподнести их в подарок друзьям и родственникам. Но это ещё полбеды. Главный напряг - это вечер Сочельника, который принято проводить в кругу семьи. Общение со своей семьёй я постарался свести к неизбежному минимуму, как только свалил из отчего дома, поскольку мои милые родственники умудряются вынести мне мозг уже через пару минут так называемого общения. Так что у меня не было ни малейшего желания навещать их в этот вечер.

Нужно было только пережить корпоратив на работе, заскочить домой, чтобы сменить костюм на более удобную одежду, и отправиться куролесить в один из многочисленных ночных клубов на Либерти-стрит. Вряд ли там сегодня будет много народа. Однако всегда найдутся такие же неприкаянные одиночки, которым больше негде и не с кем скоротать эту ночь. Так что сегодня я смогу стать рождественским подарком для нескольких таких счастливцев. Периодически отхлёбывая из стаканчика дрянное пойло, закупленное каким-то идиотом в качестве шампанского для праздничной вечеринки, я дожидался, когда прилично будет отсюда свалить. Вдруг ко мне подсел новый копирайтер Кип Томас со словами:

\- Мистер Кинни, можно я немного посижу рядом с вами? Может быть, удастся заразиться вашим креативом.

\- Прости, - ответил ему я, - но это передаётся только половым путём.

Как ни странно, этот наглец ни капли не смутился, а, напротив, расплылся в улыбке, демонстрируя все 32 своих тщательно отбеленных зуба, словно давно ожидал от меня подобного предложения.

\- Половым так половым, - шепнул он одними губами.

Вечер перестал быть томным. Кип, конечно, не был красавцем, ну да это было мне сейчас не важно. Целовать его я не собирался, ну а для того, чтобы отодрать чью-то задницу, на рожу смотреть вовсе не обязательно. Тем более, этот говнюк сам решил подставиться.

\- Я мог бы преподать вам хоть сейчас небольшой мастер-класс в своём кабинете, - любезно предложил я. У меня в столе всегда был в наличии весь джентльменский набор для подобных случаев.

\- Не хотелось бы отвлекать вас от праздника.

\- Гребусь я от таких праздников, - ничуть не покривив душой, ответил я, поднимаясь со стула и ставя на стол недопитое шампанское. - Жду через пару минут в своём кабинете.

\- Брайан, ты куда? - крикнула мне вслед Синтия в дурацком красном колпачке на голове, вероятно, изображающем головной убор Санта-Клауса. Лично я бы пристрелил его стилиста за безвкусицу, лишь бы не видеть, как каждый год народ массово наряжается в красные шмотки, устраивая широкомасштабные празднования с неизменными гирляндами, ёлками, конфетти и прочей ерундой.

\- Вспомнил, что мне нужно срочно посмотреть кое-какие эскизы для новой рекламной кампании. У меня появилась замечательная идея, - ответил я, покидая сборище веселящихся придурков.

Ох и знатно я погарцевал на этом Кипе, разложив его на своём рабочем столе! Это изрядно подняло моё настроение. Так что домой я вернулся вполне удовлетворённым. Принял душ и, разумеется, - немного на грудь. Перед тем, как отправиться в «Вавилон», выкурил косячок, дабы моё настроение стало ещё более приподнятым.

Чего я не ожидал в этот вечер, так это того, что ко мне припрётся с поздравлениями парочка бучей. Стерлядь Мел и колобок Линдси явились без предупреждения, лишив меня возможности придумать подходящую отмазку для отказа принять их, и нахрапом ворвались в лофт. Видать, прошли наружную дверь вместе с кем-то из моих соседей. В руках у них была куча разноцветных пакетов и коробок.

\- С Рождеством, Брайан! - восклицает милашка Линдс и целует меня в щёку. Если её подружку я с удовольствием послал бы на хуй, то Линдси я никогда не мог отказать, вот и оказался в роли суррогатного отца её ребёнка. - Смотри, какую прелесть мы с Мел тебе принесли, - она открывает коробку побольше, откуда тут же высовывается рыжая кошачья мордочка.

\- Это что ещё такое? - медленно охреневаю я.

\- Ты что, уже нанюхался? Не видишь, это - котёнок? - вступает в разговор Мелани.

\- Вижу, только не понимаю, нахуй вы его мне принесли, - вот как с ними нормально разговаривать?

\- Мы подумали, что перед тем, как доверить такому безответственному человеку ребёнка, нужно сначала дать ему возможность потренироваться на кошках, - говорит хитрая лисичка Линдси.

\- Стоп. Так, Линдс, сначала ты говорила, что тебе ничего не нужно от меня, кроме моей спермы, а теперь планируешь заставить меня нянчиться с твоим вы… - глаза Линдси темнеют, предвещая грозу, и я тут же исправляюсь, - …нашим ребёнком. Чего ещё ты потребуешь от меня, денег, страховки?..

\- Я же говорила тебе, что это дохлый номер, - Мел успокаивающе сжимает ладонь своей партнёрши. - Брайан не способен позаботиться даже о котёнке.

\- Правильно, забирайте вашего кота и тащите его обратно в зоомагазин! - кипячусь я и вдруг замечаю странное выражение на их лицах. - В чём дело, сучки?

Тем временем зверёк с завязанным на шее розовым бантом выскакивает из коробки на пол. Я замечаю, что это уже не котёнок, но и не взрослый кот. Скорее подросток. Пушистый кошак обнюхивает меня и начинает тереться о мои ноги, оставляя на чёрных джинсах кучу светлой шерсти. Только этого мне не хватало!

\- Брайан, он не из магазина, мы подобрали его на улице, - раскалывается Линдси. - Он был таким милым и беззащитным, нам стало жалко его и мы не смогли пройти мимо.

\- Так что ж вы не оставили его себе, сердобольные вы мои? - резонно вопрошаю я. 

\- Она же беременная. А вдруг у кота токсоплазмоз? - Мел смотрит на меня, как на идиота.

\- То есть мне можно держать в своём доме кота с токсоплазмозом?!

\- Но ты-то не беременный, так что тебе это уж точно не повредит, - продолжает издеваться Мелани.

На такое заявление крыть мне нечем. Разве что матом:

\- Нахер мне ваш вшивый приблудный кот?! Быстро забрали его и отнесли туда, где взяли!

\- Это персидский кот, он же не выживет на улице зимой, - начинает ныть Линдси, пытаясь давить на жалость. Давно пора было понять, что на меня подобное не действует. - Да посмотри на него, котик чистенький, явно домашний. Скорее всего, он просто потерялся. Мы сфотографировали его и завтра расклеим объявления по всему району. А пока пусть он побудет у тебя.

\- А вы не могли отнести его в приют для бездомных животных или к кому-нибудь другому? - более идиотского поступка, чем притащить животное ко мне, сложно представить. У меня даже подаренный Майклом цветок недавно в окно выбросился. Правда, не без моей помощи. Ну, действительно, нахуя мне этот пылесборник?

\- Сегодня ведь праздник, и везде уже закрыто. У всех наших подруг маленькие дети, Эммет и Майкл живут в малюсенькой квартирке, а у тебя достаточно места, - умоляющим тоном просит Линдси.

\- Чтобы его засрать, - язвительно продолжаю я. - Хорошенький же подарочек вы мне преподнесли… Главное, дёшево и сердито.

\- Ой, это ещё не всё, - вскакивает с места Мел и начинает выкладывать из пакетов кошачьи консервы, разноцветные пластмассовые мисочки, игрушечных мышей, лоток и кучу всевозможной новогодней мишуры.

Она что, действительно думает, что я собираюсь уродовать строгий минималистичный стиль своего лофта, развешивая в нём все эти хуюшки? Или заботиться о коте?

\- Вот спасибо, и как бы я жил без всей этой дивной хрени? - спрашиваю я, но бучи не замечают сарказма в моём голосе.

\- Скучно, - хором отвечает мне розовая парочка и спешит ретироваться, пока я не вышвырнул их из окна вместе с наглой рыжей мордой, которая уже бродит по лофту, принюхиваясь и потираясь о мебель по пути своего следования. Только б не насцал в мои ботинки! Оказывается, есть вещи и похуже: кот запускает когти в обивку дорогущего дивана и начинает сосредоточенно драть её. Твою ж мать!

Как только лесбы уходят, пытаюсь поймать кота, однако ушлая скотина оказывается намного проворнее и, увернувшись от попыток схватить его за шкирку, прячется под диван. Не понимаю, как он умудрился протиснуться в узкую щель между полом и коробом. Ну да ладно. Когда-нибудь он вылезет оттуда, и я поймаю его. Наливаю себе вискаря и сажусь на диван. Медленно потягиваю обжигающую жидкость и продумываю стратегию борьбы с рыжим оккупантом. 

Ни сухой корм, ни кошачьи консервы, насыпанные в миски, не оказывают на животину приманивающего эффекта. Что там ещё любят коты? Кажется, молоко. Однако молока в моём холодильнике никогда не водилось. Что они ещё любят? Играться! Вот как можно выманить зверька из его убежища! Беру первую попавшуюся подарочную гирлянду и начинаю прохаживаться по лофту, волоча её за собой по полу. Кот не выдерживает подобного искуса, выскакивает из-под дивана и бежит за ней. Резко наклоняюсь, чтобы схватить его за загривок, однако наглая рыжая тварь, ударив меня по руке своей когтистой лапой, снова забирается под диван. Вот же ж юркая царапучая зараза! Иду за перекисью водорода, чтобы обработать царапины. Теперь мне точно похуй, что обо мне подумают Мел и Линдси. Я сегодня же вышвырну на улицу этот не в меру шустрый комок шерсти. Задерживаюсь на какое-то время, чтобы усыпить бдительность кота и выкурить очередной косячок. После этого с трудом, но нахожу оставленную уборщицей швабру, которую намереваюсь использовать для извлечения рыжей бестии из её убежища. Бросаю взгляд на свои наручные часы и вижу, что наступила полночь. Надо же, я загадочным образом потерял несколько часов и пропустил самое веселье в «Вавилоне».

Когда я возвращаюсь, на моём диване сидит абсолютно голый мальчишка с розовой ленточкой на шее. Ну и качественная шмаль! Такие натуралистичные глюки вызывает! Этот глюк ещё и ржать надо мной начинает. Ну да, вероятно, на моей физиономии большими жирными буквами написано: "Здравствуй, жопа, Новый год!".

\- Ты кто такой и какого хуя делаешь в моём лофте?! - прикрикиваю на него я, чтобы прекратить это непотребство. Пусть он и глюк, но нефиг надо мной потешаться.

\- Ну, я, типа, твой подарок, - отвечает он и срывает ленточку со своей шеи.

\- А что, меня вполне устраивает такой подарок, - хихикаю я, понимая, что это - далеко не худший вариант. Ибо меня уже изрядно штормит, да и заплетык языкается. За руль в таком состоянии явно лучше не садиться, а тащиться пешком по морозу мне влом. Да и не факт, что я сниму в ночном клубе кого-нибудь симпатичнее этого голого чувака. Вот наглец. Это же мой коронный номер. Обычно я соблазняю геев, натуралов и неопределившихся видом своего в меру накачанного обнажённого тела. 

Быстро сбрасываю с себя одежду, чтобы мы с подарком могли общаться на равных, и притягиваю его к себе. На ощупь мой глюк вполне реален, что, опять-таки, мне на руку и не только… Сначала его прикосновения несмелы, но, быстро распалившись от моих поцелуев, невысокий светловолосый парнишка уже страстно обнимает меня, всё крепче прижимаясь и часто дыша.

 

Просыпаюсь я от пронзительного воя, оказавшегося всего лишь сигналом домофона. Кое-как соскребаю себя с кровати и ковыляю к двери. Башка гудит, и резкость плохо наводится. По дороге спотыкаюсь о шмыгнувшего наперерез кота. Всё же не следовало мне вчера мешать бухло с наркотиками, да ещё в подобном количестве. Такое вчера приглючилось, будто этот пушистик вдруг превратился в молодого человека…

На часах нет ещё и полудня. И кто мог припереться ко мне в такую рань в мой законный выходной?! Ну, конечно же, на экране высвечивается лицо моего лучшего друга, который жаждет срочно получить доступ к телу. А оно, между прочим, ещё толком не проснулось. Но, так уж и быть, нажимаю заветную кнопочку, впуская его. Минуту спустя я уже откатываю в сторону металлическую входную дверь, позволяя ему войти в лофт.

\- С Рождеством! - Майкл предсказуемо виснет на моей шее, прилепляясь к моим губам. Как обычно, он не спешит разрывать поцелуй, а я в очередной раз ему это позволяю. Отстранившись, он вручает мне небольшую коробку в подарочной упаковке и начинает высказывать свои претензии:

\- Я звонил тебе вчера весь вечер, но ты не отвечал! А мы ведь договаривались вместе сходить в наш старый кинотеатр, где в честь Рождества вновь крутят фильм «Доктор Кто»*, а потом - в «Вавилон».

Блядь! Я совсем забыл про опрометчиво данное ему обещание. Придётся срочно выкручиваться:

\- Да у меня батарея в мобильном села, а ещё вчера бучи прилезли с подарочком - притащили мне подобранного ими на улице кота. Вот и пришлось весь вечер с ним возиться, - я брешу, как последняя собака, открывая один из ящиков комода, где лежит выписанный из Англии подарок для Майкла - небольшая модель синей полицейской телефонной будки.

\- Ух ты, ТАРДИС**! Спасибо, Брайан, - у Майкла дом уже битком набит подобными ТАРДИСами и крохотными разноцветными далеками***, но он всё равно радуется очередной игрушке, словно ребёнок.

Но в этот раз, похоже, есть магнит попритягательнее. Поэтому, немного повертев в руках свой подарок и вновь обслюнявив меня в знак благодарности, он интересуется:

\- А где котик? Можно на него посмотреть?

\- Наверное, где-то заныкался, - я машу рукой в неопределённом направлении.

Однако на этот раз рыжая сволочь и не думает прятаться, а с аппетитом хряцает еду из своих мисочек.

\- Ой, какая прелесть! - Майкл заметно оживляется при виде кота, приседает на корточки и протягивает руку, чтобы его погладить. Тот предостерегающе шипит на него. - Как его зовут?

\- Если он так тебе нравится, может, заберёшь его себе? - с надеждой предлагаю я. - Заодно и имя ему дашь. Всё равно эта линялая шкодливая тварь надолго у меня не задержится, даже если не найдётся её хозяин, я вышвырну её на улицу, где ей и место.

\- Брайан! Как можно!.. - Майкл набирает в грудь побольше воздуха для длинной вдохновенной тирады о бессердечных людях, способных выкинуть на улицу беззащитное животное. Все чувства Новотны написаны на его лице, и я прекрасно их читаю, ведь я знаю его как облупленного.

\- 29 лет уже Брайан. И нечего так на меня смотреть. Если ты такой хренов гуманист, то забирай его себе со всем приданым. Даже приплатить могу, лишь бы он больше не драл дорогую мебель и не оставлял свою шерсть на моих джинсах.

\- Бедный котюська, совсем не любит тебя Брайан. Не понимаю, как можно не любить такую прелесть. А мы с Эмметом уж точно будем тебя обожать, холить и лелеять. Вот увидишь, тебе будет у нас хорошо, мы-то сможем о тебе позаботиться, - воркует Майкл с котом. Однако зверёк не разделяет его энтузиазма, кусает гладящую его руку и даёт дёру в сторону сантехнических удобств.

\- Упс, забыл предупредить тебя, он совсем дикий. Ничего, вдвоём мы быстро его изловим, - посмеиваясь, говорю я. - Нам бы не помешала рыболовная сеть, но, видно, вместо этого придётся пожертвовать одним из покрывал. Давай я шугану его шваброй, а ты будешь ловить или наоборот.

\- Я против насилия, даже если это насилие над животным. Давай лучше прогуляемся и позавтракаем у мамы. Смотри, какая чудесная сегодня погода! А уж потом, когда вы с котом успокоитесь, решим, как нам быть дальше, - предлагает этот пацифист.

\- Да, пожрать сейчас не помешало бы, - соглашаюсь я, внезапно ощутив угрызения желудка. У меня со вчерашнего вечера ничего не было во рту, кроме канапе с корпоратива в офисе. Да и те, судя по всему, выполняли не пищевую, а декоративную функцию.

\- Вот и отлично, - улыбается мой друг, как ребёнок, получивший подарок от настоящего Санта-Клауса. Да он и есть взрослый ребёнок, до сих пор не утративший детской доброты и непосредственности. За это я его и люблю.

Зайдя умыться, вижу, что кот прицельно сцит в сливное отверстие душевой кабины. Завидев меня, тварь в темпе линяет под диван. Прекрасно… Если я как можно скорее не избавлюсь от него, мне придётся жить в кошачьем туалете.

Мы перекусываем в забегаловке у Дебби, куда постепенно подтягивается вся компания. Мы много шутим и смеёмся, потом перебазируемся в бар «Вуди», а оттуда - в «Вавилон». Там я расслабляюсь настолько, что забываю про кота. А зря, потому что эта тварь таки успевает насрать в ботинки моего сегодняшнего траха, которого я сдуру притащил к себе домой.

Выпихаваю незнакомца за дверь и открываю сезон охоты на кошака. С меня хватит! Он тотчас же отправится в ближайшую подворотню. В разгар погони кот вдруг превращается в давешнего голого парнишку. Однако сегодня я не настолько обдолбан, чтобы снова счесть это глюком. В человеческом обличии мальчишка теряет часть своей скорости и маневренности, и мне быстро удаётся завалить его на кровать. Чувствую, что тело подо мной уже не сопротивляется, а, напротив, пытается ко мне прильнуть. Ну уж нет, больше я на это не поведусь! Сначала я должен выяснить, что за неведомая хрень здесь происходит, поэтому спрашиваю:

\- Ты кто?

\- Конь в пальто, - смеётся надо мной лежащий подо мной мальчишка. Я меняю тактику и медленно провожу языком по его шее. Он закрывает глаза от удовольствия. - Нравится? - спрашиваю я и спускаюсь ниже, дразня языком розовую горошину соска. - Отвечай, как тебя зовут?

\- Джастин Тейлор. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Я проделываю такую же манипуляцию со вторым его соском и задаю следующий вопрос:

\- Ты оборотень?

\- Нет, конечно, - возмущённо фыркает от подобного предположения Джастин. Понимаю, звучит по-идиотски, но что ещё я могу подумать?

\- Тогда почему ты то человек, то кот? Отвечай, если хочешь продолжения, а я-то вижу, что хочешь.

\- Вчера вечером я зашёл в бар «Вуди». Там был один трансвестит, предсказывающий судьбу по картам Таро.

\- Таинственная Мэрилин, - догадываюсь я, о ком идёт речь.

\- Я посмеялся над теми бреднями, что он всем предрекал, - продолжает Джастин. - Видно, у трансвеститов тоже бывают критические дни, потому что, разозлившись, он превратил меня в кота, принимающего по ночам человеческий облик. Он сказал, что я снова стану человеком лишь тогда, когда меня полюбят.

\- Тут ты крупно прогадал, парень. Нужно было соглашаться на переезд к Майклу, ведь он, в отличие от меня, верит в подобную херню. А я не верю в любовь, я верю только в секс, - признаюсь я и поглаживаю его член. Мелкий подо мной подрагивает от возбуждения.

\- Проблема в том, что это была только первая часть условия Мэрилин. Всё гораздо сложнее: полюбить меня должен тот, кого полюблю я, и это точно не Майкл, - признаётся пиздёныш. - Я хочу быть с тобой, даже если у нас будет лишь секс, - только этого мне не хватало для полного счастья - влюблённого малолетки под боком… По сравнению с подобным, кот кажется гораздо меньшим злом.

\- Поэтому ты насрал в ботинки… - чёрт, я ведь даже не спросил имени того, кого снял сегодня в «Вавилоне»! Или спросил и тут же забыл? Да ну, нафиг мне заморачиваться с такой ерундой? Без имён даже проще.

\- Думаешь, приятно смотреть, как вы тут при мне трахаетесь?

\- Если хочешь остаться со мной, то придётся привыкать, - ультимативно сообщаю я, и он тут же кивает головой, словно китайский болванчик. - Хорошо, тогда тебе придётся усвоить некоторые правила поведения: не драть мебель, не гадить в ботинки и не лезть в постель или к моей одежде, когда ты кот, - переворачиваю блондинистую тушку на живот и медленно скольжу языком вдоль его позвоночника. Мальчишка дышит так, как будто бежит стометровку. Остановившись перед тем, как показать мастер-класс римминга, даю ему небольшую передышку, которой он пользуется, чтобы выдвинуть встречные требования:

\- Хорошо. Но тебе придётся купить для меня специальную когтеточку, о которую я смогу зацепляться когтями, чтобы сдирать с них верхний ороговевший слой. Думал, коты мебель дерут из вредности? У них когти растут иначе, чем ногти у человека. Заточка когтей является природной необходимостью для котов, и отучить их от этого невозможно. Ещё тебе лучше никого не приводить домой, потому что кошачьи инстинкты очень сильны, и я могу, не удержавшись, снова испортить чью-нибудь обувь.

\- Дралку для когтей куплю, а насчёт никого не приводить домой - не обещаю, это слишком серьёзное ограничение моей свободы, - я раздвигаю руками аппетитные ягодицы и начинаю медленно проталкивать язык в дырочку, дразня упругие стенки, отчего Джастин выгибается и шепчет: «Да…», то ли соглашаясь с моим неотъемлемым правом налево, то ли восхищаясь моим искусством.

Изрядно раздразнив его языком, тянусь за презервативами, благо, они у меня всегда под рукой. Упаковав свой член в привычную броню из латекса и капнув на него немного лубриканта, вхожу в мальчишку, предварительно перевернув его на спину. Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как меняется выражение его лица.

После качественного секса (а другого я попросту не признаю) хочется спать, и я привык предаваться этому в одиночестве. Но не тут-то было! Мелкий пиздёныш льнёт ко мне, норовя обнять. Ну уж нет! Пытаться уснуть, когда тебя оплетает руками и ногами соблазнительное юное существо, не представляется возможным, поскольку у меня снова встаёт. С меня, конечно, станется трахаться всю ночь, но завтра на работу, поэтому отдираю от себя мальчишку и спрашиваю:

\- Может, всё же лучше отвезти тебя домой? У тебя ведь есть дом, семья? - мне уже не терпится сбыть с рук эту неприятность.

\- Есть. Ну и что с того? Представляешь, что будет утром, когда мать вместо меня увидит в кровати кота? Мне что, в кошачьем обличии в школу ходить? - замечательно! Он ещё ходит в школу. Вот уж свезло так свезло… Похоже, мелкий собрался тут надолго окопаться. Ничего, завтра утром я ему планы поломаю.

\- Будет любопытный прецедент, - мило улыбаюсь я. - А теперь брысь отсюда на диван, - мелкий неохотно поднимается и плетётся прочь.

 

Утром, усыпив бдительность кота сытным завтраком из куриных консервов и ласковыми поглаживаниями по голове, мне удаётся взять его на руки. Рыжая меховушка мурчит и трётся башкой о моё плечо. Почёсываю кошака за ушком, незаметно приближаясь к своей цели, и быстро запихиваю его в спортивную сумку. Раздаётся возмущённый мяв, но я успеваю застегнуть молнию, и рыжей бестии не удаётся вырваться наружу. В темпе собираю кошачьи пожитки и запихиваю их в другую сумку. Приняв благообразный вид, в котором я обычно являюсь в «Вангард», завожу чучело-мяучело и его барахло к Майклу. Дверь открывает улыбчивый, как всегда, Эммет, перманентно находящийся в поисках работы и постоянного партнёра.

\- Доброе утро! - восклицает он. - Ты как раз к завтраку, я только что закончил тушить мясо по-французски.

\- Утро добрым не бывает, - привычно ворчу я. - Спасибо, но я тороплюсь на работу. Вот, завёз вам немного свежей кошатины, принимайте тушку, - протягиваю ему сумку с жалобно мяукающим котом.

\- Ну и шуточки у тебя, - Эммет легонько и очень манерно ударяет меня по плечу. - Конечно, мы с Майклом готовы приютить у себя бедное животное.

\- Вот и отлично, потому что я не собираюсь никого ютить, даже свою мать, - передаю ему живой груз и усаживаюсь в машину. - До вечера.

 

День проходит в привычных заботах. Вечером я возвращаюсь в освободившийся от непрошеного квартиранта лофт, затем, переодевшись, отправляюсь в «Вавилон». Я снова в своей стихии: светятся разноцветные прожекторы, сверкают зеркальные шары, грохочет привычная умца-умца, под которую одни разгорячённые самцы топчутся на танцполе, а другие - потягивают коктейли у барной стойки. Однако самое интересное происходит в комнате отдыха: самое живое и горячее, разбившись по двое, по трое, энергично совокупляется, и это заводит почище любой порнухи. Естественно, я быстро нахожу желающих отсосать или подставить мне свой зад. Странно, Джастина с его дурацкими условиями в моей квартире нет, но мне почему-то не хочется никого туда приводить, хотя сегодня выбор недурен.

Вернувшись, я обнаруживаю сидящего под дверью и дрожащего от холода котейку. Его длинная рыжая шерсть вымокла от падавшего весь день мелкого снега. Что такое? Неужели мне жаль его? Отпираю дверь, и кот мигом прошмыгивает внутрь и прячется под диван. Звонит мобильный - это Майкл, успевший вернуться к себе домой:

\- Брайан, тут такое дело: котик пропал. Мы с Эмметом искали его и в квартире, и на улице, но так и не нашли, - похоже, мой друг всерьёз обеспокоен пропажей.

\- Кот вернулся ко мне, - сообщаю ему я.

\- Ух ты! Я так рад, что всё в порядке! Значит, он выбрал тебя своим хозяином, так что придётся тебе всё же оставить его у себя. 

\- Похоже, что придётся, - отвечаю я, поскольку пока ума не приложу, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации. Не думаю, что смогу с кем-то ужиться, даже с котом. - Ладно, Майк, пока.

\- Спокойной ночи, Брайан. Пожалуйста, не обижай котика. Завтра утром я привезу его вещи, - я завершаю разговор и иду разыскивать пушмондера.

Он обнаруживается притулившимся к радиатору и вылизывающим намокшую шубку. Эдак он долго будет сушиться. Не хватало ещё, чтобы этот идиот подхватил простуду. Промокшего человека я засунул бы отогреваться в душ, но со зверем сложнее, ведь мне не улыбается перспектива быть искусанным и исцарапанным. Поэтому приходится с ним договариваться:

\- Так, Джастин, я обещаю, что больше не буду отвозить тебя к Майклу, а ты не станешь царапаться, когда я возьму тебя на руки и отнесу в душевую кабину. Тебе нужно срочно согреться, чтобы не заболеть, - кот смотрит на меня с укоризной, однако позволяет поднять себя с пола и засунуть под горячую воду.

Стаскиваю с себя перепачканные шерстью чёрные шмотки и тоже становлюсь под душ. Интересно, чем лучше вымыть кота, гелем для душа или шампунем? Выбираю шампунь и намыливаю имеющего жалкий вид зверька, уделяя особое внимание лапам и хвостовой части (всё-таки по улицам бродил). Кот фыркает и трясёт головой, затем стремительно превращается в человека, и этот человек сразу же начинает возмущаться:

\- Ты с ума сошёл! Вода не должна попадать котам в уши!

\- Если что-то не устраивает, то можешь тотчас же валить обратно, - с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не прибавить к этому пару-тройку матерных слов. - Кстати, как ты нашёл дорогу, я же вёз тебя к Майклу в закрытой сумке?

\- Это так странно, когда я кот, такое впечатление, что внутри находится GPS-навигатор, который подсказывает, куда нужно идти, - отвечает мелкий и прижимается ко мне. – Я так продрог. Потрёшь мне спинку?

Ох, потру, и не только спинку… Мои ладони скользят по выпирающим рёбрам и спускаются к аппетитной мальчишеской попке.

\- И какого ты от них сбежал? - прижимаю мелкого к стеклянной стенке душевой кабины и немного наклоняю голову, чтобы прикоснуться губами к мочке его уха. Он и не думает сопротивляться. Похоже, это именно то, чего он хочет.

\- Противоблошиный ошейник пытались на меня надеть, розовый, со стразами. Всё время тискали и гладили. Короче, достали меня своим сюсюканьем и закормили так, что чуть не лопнул. И ведь Эммет такие вкусняшки готовит, что невозможно отказаться. Я думал, что у меня эта фуа-гра скоро из ушей полезет… 

\- Вот уж действительно, тяжкая участь… - с трудом сдерживаю смех, представляя себе Эммета и Майкла, усердно фарширующих котейку съестным. - Вот только сдаётся мне, что сбежал ты вовсе не из-за того, - вжимаюсь своим стояком между его ягодиц.

\- Ну и ради этого тоже, - простодушно признаётся полукот и призывно оттопыривает задницу.

Меня не нужно дважды приглашать, поэтому я быстро достаю из шкафчика презервативы и смазку и устраиваю пиздёнышу эффективное растирание изнутри. Он стонет и выгибается от наслаждения.

Когда мы выходим из душа, для верности наливаю согревшемуся придурку стакан виски и говорю: «Пей!». Он с сомнением смотрит на меня и спрашивает:

\- Ты уверен, что мне можно? Я же ещё несовершеннолетний.

\- По идее, тебе и трахаться со взрослыми мужиками ещё не положено. Пей, мне не нужны тут сопли ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле.

Джастин зажмуривается, но выпивает до дна обжигающую жидкость, а после жмурится и выдыхает: «Спасибо, что не выгнал меня на улицу».

\- Теперь марш под одеяло и, чтобы я об этом не пожалел, постарайся быть как можно более незаметным. Да не в мою кровать, а на диван, - Джастин делает обиженное лицо, но безропотно выполняет команду. Ну вот, а говорят, что коты не поддаются дрессировке.

Мне тоже не мешает в кои-то веки хоть немного отоспаться, поэтому вскоре я тоже укладываюсь. Через некоторое время мелкий, думая, что я уснул, тихонько прокрадывается к моему сексодрому и ложится с краю. Почему-то не хочется прогонять его. Хрен с ним, пусть сегодня поспит рядом. Когда мальчишка начинает мерно посапывать, придвигаюсь поближе, чтобы ему было теплее.

Утром, конечно, с возмущением сталкиваю на пол нагло дрыхнущего на моей подушке кота и начинаю собираться на работу. Майкл, как и обещал, припирает кошачье барахло, количество которого, благодаря их с Эмметом стараниям, выросло как минимум в три раза, и сумку с харчами, которых хватило бы мне на прокорм в течение недели. Майкл безуспешно пытается заигрывать с кысей Джасей (пришлось сказать ему, что я придумал имя коту), но тот интересуется лишь содержимым своих мисочек, в которые Майкл успел насыпать разнообразнейшей еды на выбор. Одевшись, оттаскиваю Майка от живой игрушки, пока та снова не показала свои коготки. Пора и честь знать: нам обоим пора на работу.

\- Я слышал, если животное выбрало тебя, то оно будет тебя лечить, - с серьёзным видом сообщает мне на прощание Майкл.

\- Я здоров, как бык, так что мне без надобности его лечение, - интересно, он от Эммета почерпнул сию народную мудрость или от своей малахольной мамаши?

Вечером я наведываюсь в «Вуди», однако таинственной Мэрилин там сегодня нет, и никто не знает, когда она снова появится. На то она и таинственная, чтобы появляться и исчезать, когда ей вздумается. Ограничившись парой коктейлей и минетом в кабинке туалета, возвращаюсь домой, где наглый оккупант, уже превратившийся в человека, возится у плиты. Кухня у меня скорее для интерьера, нежели для использования по прямому назначению, но пацан, похоже, этого ещё не понял, поэтому строго спрашиваю:

\- Кто тебе разрешал тут грязь разводить?

\- Знаешь, как мне надоело есть эти безвкусные кошачьи консервы? Если их хотя бы посолить и поперчить, то с пивом покатит, но жрать их ежедневно… - мелкий морщит свой курносый носик.

\- Откуда продукты? - прерываю его я. Козявка малолетняя, пиво ему ещё подавай…

\- Заказал по телефону доставку из круглосуточного супермаркета.

\- За какие шиши?

\- Я расплатился твоей кредитной карточкой, - отвечает ушлый юнец, скромно потупив глазки. Повезло ещё, что его фантазия не зашла дальше, и он не опустошил мою кредитку.

\- Ну и какой дрянью ты провонял мне квартиру на ночь глядя?

\- Никакая это не дрянь, а джамбалайя. Вот, попробуй, - мелкий щедро ляпает из половника на тарелку и протягивает её мне.

\- Обычно я не ем после шести, только пью, - пытаюсь отказаться от дегустации, подозрительно втягивая носом пряный аромат.

На запах стряпня вроде ничего, поэтому становится интересно, какова она на вкус. Так мелкому искусителю всё же удаётся заставить меня попробовать немножко. Блюдо оказывается вполне съедобным, и я наслаждаюсь его вкусом, а потом и поваром, разложив его прямо на столе.

 

В череде последующих дней не сразу замечаю, что меня всё чаще тянет провести вечер дома в обществе своего котика. Я всё реже хожу в ночные клубы и всё чаще пропускаю тренировки в тренажёрном зале. Мелкая сволочь наглеет постепенно, мало-помалу отвоёвывая себе всё больше прав и жизненного пространства. Поначалу я спихиваю кошака с дивана, если он осмеливается туда запрыгнуть. Однако потом, глядя, как он умащивается в уголке на самом краю, сменяю гнев на милость и позволяю ему поваляться, свернувшись клубочком. Проходит неделя, прежде чем он решается переместиться с края ближе ко мне и положить мне голову на ногу. Выждав пару дней, кот беспардонно укладывается на меня, неизменно умащиваясь на яйцах, предварительно громко помурчав и порядком потоптавшись по ним.

Естественно, у меня мгновенно встаёт, и я с трудом могу дождаться, когда этот паршивец превратится в человека, после чего несколько раз трахаю его: сначала на диване, потом на полу, в душе и напоследок - в кровати. Мне никогда не бывает достаточно, поэтому спим мы теперь вместе, чтобы не нужно было далеко ходить, когда мне среди ночи приспичит ему вставить. Я быстро привыкаю к такому положению вещей.

Одним своим присутствием Джастин приносит в мой дом уют, хотя отсутствия оного я раньше и не замечал. Странно, но меня больше не раздражают его разноцветные пластмассовые мисочки и валяющиеся повсюду игрушечные мышки и мячики, которые он периодически гоняет по квартире с крайне заинтересованным видом. А я с умилением розового идиота наблюдаю за его игрищами.

В один из таких вечеров я спохватываюсь и вдруг понимаю, что уже не похож на себя прежнего, что почти обабился. Неужели я старею? Ну уж нет, этому не бывать! Я буду вечно молодым и вечно пьяным! И трахающим всё, что движется. Не потерплю, чтобы какая-то белобрысая мелочь командовала мной.

С подобными мыслями я отправляюсь вечером в ночной клуб и нарочно возвращаюсь оттуда не один. То ли назло Джастину, то ли чтобы доказать самому себе, что мне пофиг на его правила. Он-то мои тоже всё время нарушает.

Кот привычно встречает меня у двери, но тут же отскакивает в сторону, увидев моего гостя. Не обращая внимания на зверька, я направляюсь к кровати, увлекая за собой свою сегодняшнюю добычу. По пути мы теряем большую часть своей одежды и остатки сдержанности. Надавливаю на плечи гостя, вынуждая его стать на колени: ведь я всегда главный. Но смотрю я не на него, а в глаза наблюдающему за нами коту. Вскоре Джастин не выдерживает и отводит взгляд, а я всецело сосредотачиваюсь на ощущениях в области своего пениса, который уже вовсю сосёт мой сегодняшний трах. Надо сказать, делает он это просто охуительно, и вскоре я уже близок к тому, чтобы выплеснуться в его горячий рот.

Внезапно он к моему неудовольствию резко отстраняется и с криком: «Ах ты ж, тварь!» кидается в сторону своей одежды, на которую демонстративно сцит кот. Джастину, не ожидавшему такой прыти, не удаётся вовремя скрыться с места преступления. Мужчина хватает его за шкирку и начинает бить мордой об пол. Я, конечно, понимаю, что мелкий пакостник заслуживает наказания, однако оно должно быть соразмерным проступку, а от таких сильных ударов у Джастина, чего доброго, случится сотрясение мозга. Рявкаю на экзекутора:

\- Оставь в покое моего кота! - тот отпускает Джастина, но лишь затем, чтобы со всей дури пнуть его ногой. Громко взвыв, кот рвёт когти в сторону душевой кабины, они проскальзывают по ламинату и не позволяют ему набрать достаточной скорости, чтобы увернуться от очередного пинка.

Не могу больше на это смотреть. Я подлетаю к распоясавшемуся гостю и, схватив его за горло, ору: «Быстро выметайся отсюда, иначе я тебя по стенке размажу!». Агрессор злобно зыркает, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и он кинется на меня с кулаками. Однако, оценив мою комплекцию и свирепый вид, предпочитает отступить. И правильно делает, потому что безумный гнев, овладевший мной, наверняка заставил бы меня его прикончить.

\- Да пошёл ты!.. Ненормальные вы оба: и ты, и твой кот, - ворчит он, пока я собираю с пола его шмотки, чтобы вышвырнуть их за дверь, не дожидаясь, пока он их наденет.

Мой бедный рыжик сидит, уткнувшись носом в стену и не реагируя на мои слова. А я, дурак, рассуждаю вслух, к какому врачу лучше его везти, к ветеринару или к человеческому травматологу. Потому что не представляю, сколько времени ещё осталось до его превращения. Кажется, он обращался в человека около полуночи. Значит, мне нужно просто посмотреть на часы. М-да, к ветеринару мы уже явно не успеем, тем более что вряд ли они принимают по ночам. До полуночи осталось всего несколько минут, но они тянутся вязкой патокой, и я успеваю много чего переосмыслить и одеться. Чёрт, я даже дохожу до того, что прошу прощения у кота.

Мир мигает - и через секунду на корточках у стены уже сидит голый Джастин, на рёбрах которого расцветают багровые кровоподтёки. Я подхватываю его на руки.

\- Тебе нужно одеться, чтобы я смог отвезти тебя в больницу, - я давно купил мальчишке кое-что из шмоток на случай, если нам захочется прогуляться по ночному городу. Но до этого так и не дошло, потому что, стоило ему принять человеческий облик, как я был не в состоянии заставить себя выбраться из постели. Да и знакомить его с друзьями я пока что не хотел. Это была моя маленькая тайна. «Подарок не отдарок», - сказал я ковырялкам, сокрушавшимся, что так и не нашли хозяина кота, и порывавшимся забрать его у меня, дабы пристроить в хорошие руки.

\- Отстань от меня, - пытается вырваться Джастин. – Не надо в больницу, у меня же нет с собой ни документов, ни страховки. Со мной и так всё будет в порядке.

\- А это уж пусть решают врачи, - говорю я и почти силком заставляю его надеть свитер и джинсы. Остаётся упаковать его в куртку и засунуть ноги в кроссовки.

\- Ну и что, что у тебя нет страховки, зато у меня есть, причём довольно крутая. Можно выдать тебя за члена семьи, например за племянника, и всё будет прекрасно… пока сестра не узнает.

\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это? – удивляется Джастин. - Ты же вроде бы хотел от меня избавиться.

\- Это было давно, - говорю я, забыв, что ещё полчаса назад хотел вернуть прежнюю свободу, застёгиваю молнию на его куртке и тащу на улицу, где припаркован мой джип.

 

Джастина осмотрели в травматологии и неврологии, сделали рентген и компьютерную томографию головного мозга. К счастью, серьёзных повреждений не обнаружили, только лёгкое сотрясение мозга, поэтому, выписав болеутоляющие, его отпустили домой, то есть ко мне, строго-настрого запретив физические нагрузки и резкие движения в течение ближайших дней. Мы молча вернулись в лофт. Для меня было новостью то, что я чувствовал к Джастину, и я пока не мог об этом говорить, а он был слишком удивлён тем, что я заботился о нём по собственной инициативе.

Скоро утро, а мне так не хочется, чтобы Джастин вновь превращался в кота. Я укладываю его рядом с собой на кровати и обнимаю. Я хочу всегда с ним спать, причём не только в переносном смысле. Хочу засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним, а проснувшись, целовать пухлые чувственные губы. Не знаю, как это называется, да и не хочу знать. От вида всклокоченной светлой макушки, покоящейся на моём плече, и выпирающих лопаток в душе вдруг просыпается нежность, и я целую его в плечо. Он прижимается ко мне своей восхитительной задницей, отчего мой член, так и не получивший сегодня разрядки, наливается кровью. Как же я хочу его… Но врачи сказали, что надо быть осторожнее с физическими нагрузками. Я очень осторожно провожу рукой по спине Джастина, приближаясь к соблазнительным ягодицам. Я готов остановиться в любой момент, но он поворачивает голову и тянется за поцелуем.

Прикосновения его мягких влажных губ сводят меня с ума, а наши руки тем временем живут своей собственной жизнью, лаская всё, до чего могут дотянуться. В его полуприкрытых глазах я вижу отражение своего желания и решаюсь: тянусь за презервативами и смазкой. Сегодня никаких резких движений. Я медленно вхожу в Джастина, велев лежать всё так же на боку, и начинаю плавные движения. Я целую его лопатки, плечи, шею, подёргиваю его упругий член, вызывая приглушённые стоны и вздохи. Сегодня это не просто трах, а что-то большее. Мне казалось, что я знаю о сексе всё, но сейчас я испытываю то, чего не случалось раньше. Меня переполняет не только наслаждение, но и множество непривычных ярких эмоций, когда пульсирующие стенки сдавливают мой член, утягивая в невероятной силы оргазм. А потом мы засыпаем в объятиях друг друга.

Проснувшись, я не сразу понимаю, что именно не так. Солнце вовсю светит в окно, а это значит, что я проспал и безнадёжно опоздал на работу, но это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что рядом со мной по-прежнему лежит Джастин-человек. Он открывает глаза, лениво и так по-кошачьи потягивается, с удивлением глядя на свои руки и ноги при свете дня.

\- Ну вот, а говорил, не веришь… - улыбается моё персональное Солнце и тянется ко мне за привычной данью.

Я и сейчас не верю в то, что с нами обоими произошло настоящее чудо, но это его не отменяет. Поэтому звоню Синтии и говорю, что не приду сегодня на работу. Этот день я хочу провести со своим котёнком. Вдоволь навалявшись в постели, хочу пройтись с ним в обнимку по улицам, представить его своим друзьям, то и дело слыша удивлённое: «Джастин? Но так ведь звали твоего кота!» и заливистый смех своего Солнышка.

Потом, конечно, придётся отвезти его к родителям, где он будет вдохновенно врать, что решил сбежать из дома, чтобы подобно героям романа Керуака «В дороге» проехать автостопом по стране, делать серьёзное лицо и кивать, когда его отец будет кричать о безответственности сына и множестве опасностей, подстерегающих в дороге. Придётся сказать, что я тоже так считаю, поэтому и доставил пацана домой, всё это время беспокоясь не о том, чтобы нам поверили, а о том, захочет ли Джастин вернуться ко мне теперь, когда его больше не связывает со мной это странное проклятие, которое оказалось благословением для нас обоих.

\- Когда я снова тебя увижу? – выскочив за мной на улицу, чтобы попрощаться, спрашивает моё Солнышко, развеивая все мои сомнения.

\- Ты знаешь, где меня искать, - самодовольно улыбаюсь я. 

\- Я приеду к тебе завтра вечером, если смогу от них сбежать, - обещает он.

\- Останься завтра дома, отдохни, - памятуя о предписаниях врача, прошу я.

\- Чтобы кто-нибудь успел пометить мою территорию? – ощетинивается мелкий собственник. Интересно, что он имеет в виду, квартиру или мой член?

\- За один вечер никто не успеет. Джастин, когда тебе исполнится 18?

\- Через три месяца.

\- Хорошо, что не через полгода, - три месяца - это чертовски долго, но я подожду, пока он достигнет совершеннолетия и сможет переехать ко мне, если к тому времени чудо, которое люди называют любовью, всё ещё будет с нами.

 

* Прототип Майкла Винс из британской версии «Близких друзей» был фанатом культового сериала «Доктор Кто», полнометражная версия которого вышла на экраны в 1996 году.  
** ТАРДИС - (англ. TARDIS — Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space) — машина времени и одновременно космический корабль из британского телесериала «Доктор Кто». ТАРДИС может доставить своих пассажиров в любую точку времени и пространства. Она могла принимать любую форму для мимикрии, но однажды этот механизм был сломан, и теперь ТАРДИС Доктора всегда снаружи выглядит, как полицейская будка образца 1963 года, но внутри она гораздо больше, чем снаружи.  
***Далеки — мутировавшие потомки каледов с планеты Скаро, заключённые в броню из поликарбида.


End file.
